


every saint has a past, every sinner has a future

by eggplantemily



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, before you know what happens, it leads right up to then, plot filler, tagged as rape because of you know what, this fic is why i dont write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're cuddling, Mick." Ian notes.</p><p>"Shut up, Gallagher, I only did this cause there was a crook in my neck and I didn't want my arm to be dead by morning."</p><p>- </p><p>Sleepover of 3x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	every saint has a past, every sinner has a future

**Author's Note:**

> this is the night before terry finds out, where theyre happy and smiley and kissy ok
> 
> this fic shows why i dont write smut also
> 
> some people might take this as OOC but i dont think so
> 
>  
> 
> title from Topeka by Ludo and has nothing to do with this fic but i was listening to this while writing it so suck my dick
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy!

"Have fun." Ian comments to Mandy as he sneaks out of the group home and she sneaks in. He's not exactly keen to the idea of Lip and Mandy, but right now he doesn't care, he's going to Mickey. The Milkovich car is waiting out front of the building and in the light of the street lamps he can see dark hair and cigarette smoke and the most beautiful face he's ever come across watching him approach. He climbs into the passenger seat of the car, Mickey's eyes still following his moves. 

"Hey." Mickey speaks softly, softest he's ever heard him. Things had shifted between them ever since Mickey kissed him. Mickey started showing Ian his more gentle side when they were alone. They haven't kissed anymore than just the once in the van, but Mickey is definitely showing Ian he cares, even if only a little.

Ian looks at the boy he swear he could spend forever with. "Hey." he whispers, like of he gets too loud he'll break the moment. He and Mickey share eye contact for what feels like hours. Ian wonders if Mickey wants to kiss him again. He's answered when Mickey shakes his head and seems to snap out of his haze, puts the car in drive and heads in the direction of the MIlkovich house. 

-

Ian's been at the Milkovich house numerous times before, but this feels different. He walks up the front steps behind Mickey. Once they're in the safe confides of the Milkovich living room Mickey turns around and looks at Ian with the same softness as in the car and this time Ian knows. Mickey's eyes wander from Ian's eyes to his lips and back again and Ian feels a blush creep up his cheeks. Eventually Mickey meets Ian's eyes and sighs before connecting their lips. Mickey's full, pink lips against his own feel like home. He never knew how badly he needed Mickey Milkovichs mouth before it was connected with his own. Mickey's hand travels to the back of Ian's neck and pulls him in impossibly closer. 

Mickey pulls back eventually, with a soft look in his eyes. "You want pizza bagels?" he asks gently. Ian nods. "Okay, you pick a movie." Ian nods and Mickey walks into the kitchen. Ian walks to the DVD stand next to the TV and looks through the Milkovich collection of movies, and pulls out an interesting looking horror film. 

After a few minutes Ian finds himself in a heated debate with Mickey on if Van Damme could kick Segal's ass, or vice versa. "You are out of your mind. Have you seen that fuckin' ponytail? That's a powerful ponytail, man, that's bullshit. Segal could totally kick Van Damme's ass." Mickey argues as he walks out of the kitchen carrying a tray of pizza bagels.

"Unless, unless," Ian retorts. "It's double impact Van Damme, cause that's some Van double damn!" 

Mickey laughs at Ian's dumb joke, not necessarily because it's funny but because he's fond of it. "I'd fuck Van Damme." he states, letting Ian have the last word. They sit together on the couch and watch a movie neither of them pay much attention to because they're too busy taking secret glances at each other.

When the movie started they were a foot away from each other, an hour later Ian's arm is pressed against Mickey and they're both feeling sparks, another hour and Ian's asleep on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey sighs, having Ian this close feels amazing and right and like happiness, but if anyone were to walk into the house right now he'd be killed. Ian scares the fuck out of him. Ian makes him feel things he's never felt and makes him do things he'd never think to do. Ian makes him feel happy and makes him want to kiss him all the time. Ian makes him want to be a better person and learn how to love. 

Mickey looks down at the redhead snoring on his shoulder and gives in to his instincts. He wraps an arm around the kid's shoulder and cuddles into him slightly. He thinks about Ian for a while and how generally terrifying he is, even though he wouldn't hurt a fly. He thinks about Ian drunk, like a giant, cuddly, teddy bear. He thinks about Ian passionate, about the army and his siblings. He thinks about Ian post-sex, the Ian he knows best, vibrant hair ruffled, lips red and swollen, lovebites appearing on his neck, green eyes soft. At some point while thinking about the many terrifyingly beautiful things about Ian Gallagher, Mickey drifts off to sleep with the redhead still silent on his shoulder. 

 

Mickey wakes up at some point in the middle of the night with a crook in his neck and a lug on his shoulder. "Hey, Gallagher." he says softly, Ian doesn't respond. Mickey touches his face with the hand around his shoulders. "Ian, wake up." he says just as softly as before. Ian starts to shuffle soon enough.

"Mmfm? What time is it?" Ian asks groggily. Mickey thinks Ian waking up is even more glorious than post-sex Ian.

"Like, 3:45 in the morning." 

"And why did you wake me up?"

"Cause I'd rather sleep in my bed?" Mickey answers sarcastically.

"Oh okay." Ian moves from his position on Mickey's side sadly.

"You comin' or what?" Mickey says like it's not a big deal. It's a fucking huge deal. 

Ian looks like he's in disbelief when Mickey says it, but he nods and follows Mickey to his room. Mickey strips from his clothes to his boxers and Ian does the same. They crawl into Mickey's small bed together and Mickey faces the wall. Ian takes a risk and turns Mickey around to face him, Mickey complies easily and rests his head on Ian's chest and wraps his arms around his waist. Ian is surprised Mickey is being so affectionate, even while they're completely alone. Ian takes another risk and kisses Mickey's hair, Mickey doesn't respond, but Ian feels his cheeks warm against his chest.

"We're cuddling, Mick." Ian notes.

"Shut up, Gallagher, I only did this cause there was a crook in my neck and I didn't want my arm to be dead by morning."

"Alright, Mickey."

Ian's been in Mickey MIlkovich's bed more times than he could count but never like this. Sometimes they'd lay on top of each other for a few minutes to regain energy after sex but they never did this. Ian hopes its not the last time it's like this. He has a feeling it won't be.

It takes a while for either of them to go back to sleep. Ian feels when Mickey finally drops off, he feels his body relax next to his own, like a guard has been let down. He knows Mickey is soft under his tough façade, he knows he was raised into that tough façade and that if you weren't tough in the Milkovich family, you weren't in the Milkovich family. He knows Mickey has a lot to hide from everyone. He knows that there are things Mickey is terrified of, even though he won't ever show fear. He knows Mickey is a sad, scared little boy inside and he wants nothing more than to protect him, but he also knows there was no way in hell Mickey would ever let that happen. 

Ian pulls Mickey closer to him and breathes in his scent. The scent of booze and sweat and cigarettes and Mickey that make Ian feel like happiness is a smell. Ian rubs his thumb over Mickey's arm and nods off to sleep. 

-

Mickey wakes up first, wrapped in freckled arms. When he comes to his senses he doesn't try to get out of Ian's hold. He lies there and enjoys it. He looks up at Ian sleeping, he vaguely thinks about its slightly creepy and really gay but he can't find himself to care. He studies Ian's features, his rounded nose, his rose lips, his long eyelashes. He realises that boys can be beautiful, because Ian is the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Ian stirs after a little while, Mickey still doesn't move from his place in Ian's arms. "Hi," Ian croaks fondly. Mickey looks at this beautiful creature in front of him and decides he's done holding himself back from great things. So he places his hand on Ian's cheek and kisses him. Mickey kisses Ian while they're lying in Mickey's bed together after cuddling and sleeping together without even having sex. Mickey's thoughts of how gay this is are ignored by Ian's lips. 

The kiss wasn't intended to lead anywhere, but when Mickey feels Ian's morning wood he kisses the ginger harder with derivative. Ian deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue into Mickey's mouth and groping Mickey's ass. They make out for a few minutes, Mickey thinks he could probably get off to just this. Mickey gets hard just from Ian kneading is ass, and has no complaints. "Fuck, you're so hot." he lets slip out, and yet he still feels no shame. "Jesus, get in me, Gallagher." he groans as Ian kisses down his neck. 

"Patience is a virtue, Milkovich." Ian teases from Mickey's chest.

"Fuck you." Mickey whimpers, pulling Ian back up to meet his lips again. Ian gives in and slips his fingers under Mickey's boxers and slides them off of Mickey's thighs. This is a thing, Ian teasing Mickey until Mickey gets needy. Ian fingers Mickey, teasing him, Mickey whines into Ian's mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher, just fuck me." Ian laughs, this is Mickey needy. Ian crawls on top of Mickey and lines his dick up with Mickey's hole. Mickey tries to move to get it in, but Ian's done making him needy and pushes in. They stay still for a minute while Mickey gets used to the feeling again. "Move, fuck." Ian starts thrusting and they both moan in unison from the feeling. Ian starts slowly then gradually picks up pace as they both get closer to their climax. "I'm gonna-" Mickey whines.

"Me too." Ian answers breathlessly. Ian releases and fills Mickey up, continuing to fuck him through his climax. Soon after Mickey comes on his stomach between himself and Ian. Ian fucks until Mickey's done then collapses on Mickey's chest, smearing come onto his own. 

"God, you're amazing." Mickey says quietly in the aftermath, petting Ian's hair. "So good."

Ian tilts his head up to meet Mickey's ice blue eyes and swears he could make a home in them. Ian cups Mickey's pale cheek and kisses him gently, because he can now.

-

Mickey walks out of his room and Ian is sitting on the couch naked, they've both been this way all day. "Alright, I gotta get to work." 

"Alright, just... just give me a minute okay?" Mickey says slightly anxiously. He holds up a string with balls on it, Ian is confused. "You wanna do the honors?"

Ian takes the ball contraption and inspects them. "Is it a rosary for giants?" he jokes, hanging the string around Mickey's neck. Mickey smiles and Ian feels his heart warm to the rare sight. 

"No, no, man, they're Ben Wa beads, you shove 'em in my ass and pull 'em out real slow." Mickey explains sheepishly.

Ian nods, "How is that fun for me?" 

"C'mon!" Mickey laughs, turning around so they can have sex, without the Ben Wa beads. "Alright, just go easy on the injured cheek, okay?"

Ian doesn't see Mickey's smile again for a long time after this.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at becauseyourenotfree.tumblr.com


End file.
